


See Me For Who I Am

by FlyingPizzaBook



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPizzaBook/pseuds/FlyingPizzaBook
Summary: Peter Parker was transgender, and no one knew but him. Now Tony learns that his intern is Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	See Me For Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of slightly-angsty coming out trans!Peter

“Ann,” Tony called. ( _my name is Peter_ ). “Come over here and look at this new design I have for the suit’s thrusters.”

Ann ( _Peter_ ) strolled over to Tony’s workbench. Tony seemed ecstatic over his new idea.

“Ann, look, it has this amazing new fuel capacity and look, girl, I added a new cooling system, and Ann, I’m thinking of making this one with…” Ann ( _my name is Peter_ ) stopped listening. She ( _he_ ) was still nodding, but internally he was fuming. He couldn’t take it. He was going to explode. He had already had a bad day, and this was just making it worse. Not that it was Tony’s fault, if anything it was Peter’s because he hadn’t told anyone yet, but he was still frustrated. Frustrated enough to burst.

“My name isn’t Ann” he whispered, voice shaking. Tony didn’t seem to hear.

“What’s that, Ann?”

“My name isn’t. Ann. I can’t take it anymore, Mr. Stark, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me in this lab, but I can’t take it anymore! My name isn’t Ann! My name is Peter and I’m a boy and I’m not a girl and I use he/him pronouns and _my name isn’t Ann_!”

Peter pounded his fists on the table with that last statement. He was breathing heavily, both relieved and absolutely terrified. What if Mr. Stark didn’t accept him? What if he had just doomed his entire career because he was emotional? What if Mr. Stark kicked him out? May would wonder why he got home so early, and he would have to walk home because he didn’t have his suit, because Tony didn’t know he was Spider- _Man_ , and he wouldn’t be able to tell May because as much as he loves her, she wouldn’t accept his transness.

Tony was bewildered at his intern’s outburst. Still registering what she had said, he leaned back in his chair.

“Not Ann, yeah? What did you want to be called instead?” he asked, allowing his intern to calm down a bit.

“Yeah. Not Ann. Please. And please call me Peter, Mr. Stark”. Peter was coming down from his anxious worries. Mr. Stark seemed okay with him! He didn’t react terribly! He might still have this internship, this work, this _mentorship_ with _the_ Tony Stark!

“Peter. Okay. I’m going to update your files, if you want, I can get you a nametag with your new name, like you had on your first day here. Does that sound good?” Peter thinks that sounds more than good. That sounds _great_.

“Mr. Stark, that would be amazing. But if I could add one more thing?”

“Shoot, kid”

“Could you not tell my aunt May?”

It was just then when Tony finally grasped the gravity of the situation. Peter hadn’t told _anyone_ he was Peter. Peter trusted _Tony_ before anyone else. It kinda makes sense, Tony’s reaction wouldn’t affect the kid all that much. He might be kicked out of the internship, but his daily life wouldn’t change all that much. If Tony had reacted badly, Peter never had to see him again.

“Of course, Peter. I’m happy you trusted me with this information”

“I’m happy someone else sees me for who I am”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic! It's super small, I know, but it was fun to write :)


End file.
